Héroe
by Higary
Summary: Es normal que los hijos tengan héroe a los que admiren, pero si eres el fabuloso Iron Man y estás casado con el Capitán América, no esperarías que tu heredero quiera su fiesta de cumpleaños con decoraciones de Batman. Superfamily.


Holi hola, gente bonita! Aprovechando mi poca inspiración y tiempo libre, decidí subir a esta página, a Amor Yaoi e incluso a Wattpad (por fin haré uso de mi cuenta ahí), algunos de los drabbles que originalmente publiqué en mi cuenta de Facebook, sólo ahí y en Wattpad subiré todos, ya que la mayoría son bastante crack y la verdad prefiero evitar la lluvia de arena por algunas de las parejas que utilicé (en serio, mejor pregúntenme con quién no shippeo a Steve). Ojalá estos drabbles les gusten, así que ya saben, espero sus comentarios con saludos, golpes, pedradas, jitomatazos, bombas, felicitaciones, cebollazos, flores y demás. ¡A leer!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel. La idea es culpa de mi cerebro al que le divierte trolear a Tony y está inspirada en un fan art.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

 **HÉROE**

.

Tony Stark nunca creyó que realmente llegaría a tener una familia feliz. Vamos, que la situación con sus padres no fue la mejor, además su fama de playboy y su personalidad tan sarcástica no ayudaban mucho que digamos. Sin embargo ahora estaba ahí, siendo el fabuloso Iron Man, casado con Steve Rogers, el legendario Capitán América, e incluso habían adoptado a un niño, Peter Stark Rogers (que el chico llevara primero su apellido fue parte de la estrategia de Steve para convencerlo de ser padre).

.

Así que ahora tenía a un pequeño castaño de seis años, gafas, un coeficiente intelectual bastante alto… y una horrible fascinación por Batman. ¿En serio? Siendo hijo de dos geniales superhéroes, ¿su hijo tenía que admirar a ese murciélago? De acuerdo, al inicio creyó que lo hacía por las similitudes con su papá: ricos, inteligentes, sin súper poderes, una peculiar relación con su compañero de ojos azules y buen corazón… Pero cuando le preguntó por qué era su héroe favorito, Peter sonrió y dijo: "¡Porque es Batman!" ¿Cómo rayos debía interpretar eso?

.

De modo que ahí estaba él, en un duelo de miradas con su heredero porque le había pedido hacer su fiesta de cumpleaños con decoraciones de Batman, algo a lo que Stark se negaba rotundamente. Steve no sabía qué hacer, para mal sus dos castaños eran bastante tercos.

-Tony –llamó-, por favor, entiende a Peter.

-¡Pero Steve! ¡Es él quien debe entenderme! –se quejó su esposo

-¡Papá! –protestó el menor, con ojos llorosos

El rubio comenzaba a preguntarse quién era el niño ahí. Tuvo que soportar otro rato en que ninguno de los dos dio su brazo a torcer, hasta que Tony dijo que la fiesta podría ser de cualquier superhéroe de los Vengadores que quisiera, pero nadie fuera del grupo, y menos uno inexistente como lo era Batman. Peter sonrió al aceptar su condición, provocando que Steve suspirara. Eso no auguraba nada bueno.

.

Entonces los adornos comenzaron a llegar y para horror de Tony, ¡eran alusivos a Thor! El dios nórdico estaba tan halagado que consiguió una réplica de Mjolnir (de juguete) para que su sobrino la usara durante su fiesta. Natasha, Bruce y Clint se encargaron de la comida, la decoración, los dulces y el pastel, mientras que Steve lo hizo de las invitaciones y el disfraz, ya que su esposo seguía en shock.

.

-Tony, vístete –ordenó el rubio-. La fiesta va a comenzar y debemos recibir a los invitados.

-No es justo, Steve –seguía murmurando el millonario, con aire deprimido-. Él y yo somos unos genios, ¿no sería normal que me admirara a mí?

El Capitán trató de reprimir la risa mientras consolaba a su pareja (la paternidad sí que había hecho mella en Tony). Él sabía que Peter no hacía aquello de mala fe, sino que para el pequeño no era necesario coleccionar cosas de ellos dos, ya que podía presumir el tener a los verdaderos Iron Man y Capitán América para él solito, algo que ningún otro niño podría lograr incluso teniendo cientos de juguetes y mercancía de ambos héroes. Pero claro, hacérselo comprender al vanidoso de Stark sería una labor titánica. Gracias al cielo Peter no eligió a Hawkeye, porque con lo burlón que era el arquero, entonces seguro habría corrido sangre.


End file.
